FROZEN FOREVER AFTER
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: After ruining her sister's wedding and having an argument, Elsa flees from the Kingdom in distress and anger!She soon runs into Rumpelstiltskin and makes a terrible deal with him! To see how her life will be if she wasn't Snow Queen of Arendelle!Join Elsa and the others as they journey to stop the troll guy and save the Queen Anna and her parents from the evil rule of the troll guy
1. SUMMARY

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I will be getting started on this story called Frozen Forever After. Which is about the two sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna getting into an huge argument,causing one of them to flee from home and soon after run into Rumpelstiltskin (Guy from Shrek Forever After). They then make an wish to see how their life will be like if they weren't the person they were and when they aren't sisters. Seeing what they have done wrong, one of the sister will have to embark on an journey that will change their life and discover how important of an bond between an family is.**

**So now you guys get an since of how this story will play out, I want your opinion who you want to be star in it beside Elsa and Anna of corse. What should be the thing that causes them to get into an argument in the first place because that will be signifiant later on. And which sister goes to see Rumpelstiltskin in the woods. And also remember to do the most important thing..REVIEW! :D**


	2. HEADS UP

HEY EVERYONE JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT THE PROLOGUE FOR THIS STORY WILL BE UPLOADED EITHER BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW THE LATEST! :D SO EXCITED!


	3. PROLOGUE

**Here's the prologue. Finally :D Chapter 1 will be uploaded when I get back from an movie shoot! So stay tune and bare with me :D**

* * *

><p>An long time ago, there was an fair Queen that rule all the land of Arendelle but alone she stay behind locked doors. Isolation and the phrase "Conceal, don't feel" were the only friends she know.<p>

For the longest, she kept her powers for the last 13 years until one day, she let it go! But to the extent that she wasn't hoping for! When all hope looks lost, an unlikely hero will rise to save not just Arendelle but the Queen herself. And the unlikely hero was none other than her sister, the Princess of Arendelle. At first, her efforts were proven futile to save the Queen but with unexpected help from an mountain man, an reindeer, and an talking snowman and fate, she manage to save the Queen and their home as well from the endless winter and everyone live happily ever after.

Now, the fair Queen is living an life away from isolation, learning to not conceal but feel her powers just like how her sister have taught her. But more importantly, the two sisters have mended their sisterly bond together again and they couldn't be more happier or apart from each other. But will one small problem cause the two sisters to drift apart once more and make one of them wish something that will be impossible to fix?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU :D<strong>


	4. RUMPELSTILTSKIN'S PLAN

**Sorry for the delay but here's the first chapter! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>Its been a few weeks since Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, had bring the luxurious summer back to Arendelle once again. Elsa made good trade deals with different lands' leaders. Everything was going great for everyone especially for Elsa, who is not afraid to release her power anymore or hurting anyone ever again and her sister, Anna, and her boyfriend, Kristoff, couldn't be more happier for her. It's just the happy ending she wanted. Her happy ending.<p>

But what the Queen didn't know is that someone wants their happy ending as well but that means only one of them have to lose theirs in return.

* * *

><p>High up in the mountains, an troll with red hair was making his way through in search of his happy ending. He was carrying what look like an treaty bunch up his hand. His outfit was an white and red suit with pointy black shoes. Also he looked really agitated by whatever it was that was bothering. Anyways, This trol-err or as you say "short man" name is Rumpelstiltskin.<p>

The short man seem to be mumbling to himself, making it hard to tell what he is saying but in an matter of seconds, he begins to say

"Drat! I was so close to having my perfect happy ending and all that got ruin because of the hideous, disgusting, ogre!" He exclaim as he began stomping furiously.

"I heard many villains were in the same position as me and failed terribly and also like me, they don't get an happy ending that they want. But, there is one thing that sets me differently from them and that is I wont give up so easily. I will get the happy ending I rightfully deserve!" He shouts out loud, his voice echoing throughout the mountains. He then made his way to the edge of the mountain and said "But how will I achieve that?"

Just as he was about to turn back, suddenly, his foot got snag on an root that was sticking up from the ground.

"Wha the-?!" But his words were cut short as he lost his balance and tumbled down the mountain. "AHHH!"

He fell down the mountain very fast, making him hit everything that was on the mountain as he made his way down until finally he came to an stop.

* * *

><p>He quickly raised up and groaned in annoyance. Surprisingly, nothing was broken. His face was beat red and his eyes looked like he could shoot lasers from them. He then began to dust himself off while he looked around, shouting "Who did that!? I'll swear I'll-"<p>

Rumpelstiltskin then stop himself when he got an good look around his surrounding. He gazed at the beautiful scenery before him. Their was grassy plains coming over majority of the landscape expect the mountains of course. There were all types of wild life began were roaming around and about as they pleased, and an castle displayed not far from where he was standing, which was surrounded by an ocean.

"Wait a minute. Could this be..Arendelle?" the short man said in amazement

"I think I remember hearing about this mysterious kingdom. Legends say that the land is rule by an former King and Queen that had passed away during an trip on seas, leaving their two daughters to rule the kingdom. One of the daughters have the powers of ice and snow while the other is normal I believe. She was scared of her powers at first but now she learned not to fear them anymore."

"Now the newly crown Queen is currently living carefree life, completely not fearing her powers anymore. Hmm interesting...I only wonder how will I ever get ahold of that magnificent kingdom of hers?" Rumpelstiltskin thought deeply to himself as he began to rub his chin.

An smile then suddenly made it's way across his face when he got an great idea. With an gleam in his eye, Rumpelstiltskin announced

"Something tells me that I might get my happy ending after all!" With that said, he made his way towards the kingdom with an definite smirk on his face, just knowing that he will get his happy ending.

But what Rumpelstiltskin doesn't know that Elsa is soon over her fear of her powers...or is she?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay what do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know through the review, I'll try to have the next chapter out by this <strong>**week! See ya! :D**

**Also for Doglover625: I was shooting an movie called Self Made**


	5. MEETING THE QUEEN

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late delay. Been busy with school and trying to find a mentor to teach me more about filming. Also, I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Moira aka HAFanForever for her birthday just recently pass Friday! WOOHOO! I really hope you enjoy yourself and surround yourself with the people you love. Since I don't have a physical present to give to you and I don't know where you live (cuz I'm not a stalker lol), I decided to post this chapter up so tell me how you like it and the same goes for everyone else. Here we go :D**

* * *

><p><strong>FROZEN EVER AFTER<strong>

It is a nice warm summer day. The sun shine brightly as it could, the grass grew taller and the trees were fully bloom with many along with other plants decorated the land perfectly in a graceful manner. And the people were busy with their daily activities or relaxing the whole day away.

** FROZEN EVER AFTER**

Outside of the castle, Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, is just doing her everyday stroll around the Castle. She remember how she always had to sneak out secretly at night from her room just to walk down the hallway, all the way to the kitchen to get a chocolate cake, and back without being under constant surveillance from either her parents or the servants and guards. But now she can walk around without fear of hurting anyone or freezing the land. Things are starting to look up to Elsa now, especially her people, friends, and her sister. Although everything was going good, there's one question that's been stuck in her head: Was it for the better or the worse?

** FROZEN EVER AFTER**

Elsa quickly jump out of her thoughts when she saw three little kids, two girls and one boy. One girl wore a light blue outfit and had a pair of calm blue eyes matching it. The other girl wore a green outfit and had a pair of piercing green eyes matching it. And the boy wore a red outfit and had intense brown eyes. All three of them gasp out loud and their mouths hung open. Elsa eyed the kids in concern and confusion. Just as she was about to say what was wrong, the kids began to chat among themselves as if she wasn't there.

"Look! That's Queen Elsa!"

"I can't believe it's really her!"

"I never got to see her in person before! She's just as beautiful as everyone said"

Elsa did a tiny smile as she made her way toward the kids. Guessing that they must've heard her approaching them, the kids quickly jump moved away from her so they keep their distance. The tiny smile Elsa had on her face slowly starts to vanish from her face. She immediately began to regret her action. 'Maybe they still think of me as a monster' Elsa thought to herself sadly as she slowly turned away from the kids. Just as she was about to head back to the Castle, she suddenly felt something cold explode once it made contact with her back!

"Oof?!" Was all Elsa said out of shock! She quickly turn around to see the suspect who did it but all she saw the same three kids, grinning from corner to corner and two of them have water balloon in each hand while one didn't. Elsa looked at the scenario in front of her and began to put two and two together. But the kids didn't bother to let Elsa get to process anything. Elsa then saw the two kids raise their water balloons and began to take aim at Elsa! Elsa's eyes widen and quickly try to reason with them. "Hey, how about you guys put-"

SPLAT! SPLAT!

**FROZEN EVER AFTER**

Elsa couldn't believe they did that! Did they know that she was the Queen? She then took off a piece of the water balloon from her hair. She then cough out a piece of the balloon from her mouth. At that point, the three kids began to bust out laughing! Elsa looked at that the kids "Oh? So you think this is funny?"

The three kids nodded at her with pride. Elsa then smirk at the kids as she start gesturing her hands in a motion to make a huge snowball.

"I'll show you funny"

The kids stare at awe when they saw the snowball and began to run around as Elsa chuck the snowball at them. Elsa giggles before taking after the kids "Get back here"

Little did Elsa knew that two familiar people are watching her and the kids from the Garden.

**FROZEN EVER AFTER**

"Your sister is pretty cool. No pun intended" Kristoff said awkwardly as he put a hand on the back of his head. It was really rare when he decides to crack jokes about the Queen because he haves a fear that she might freeze him.

Anna chuckle at this and said "Yeah she is. *sighs* I just wish other people could see that like those kids"

Kristoff got concern. "What makes you say that?"

"Well... I just know people are still shaken up from what happen two years ago and afraid that she might lose control again" Anna than gasped "Oh no.." Kristoff look at Anna with a smirk knowing what was going to happen next.

Anna's non stop rambling.

"What if they continue to fear Elsa to the point that they will attack her? What if Elsa gets work up? What if war breaks loose? What if-"

Kristoff cuts Anna off with a kiss on the lips, ending her rambling for the moment. After they broke apart, Kristoff says to her "Anna listen. It doesn't matter what other people might think of your sister. It's what she thinks of her herself. Also, I believe that Elsa will not be phase by all of this just as long as she haves all her friends and especially you Anna. Her sister"

Anna just gawk at Kristoff in complete awe. Kristoff sure had a way with words. Anna than shook out of her trance and said to Kristoff softly."You're right Kristoff. Thank you. Oh! And one more thing"

Anna than hits Kristoff on the head!

"Oww! What was that for?" Kristoff whined while holding his head in pain. Anna gave him a huge grin.

"For trying to shut me up before I was finish." She then place a kiss on top of his head "See you later"

Anna then left the Garden.

**FROZEN EVER AFTER**

Kristoff watch Anna walked away with google eyes. He could just simply fall head over heels for this red-head. Without thinking, Kristoff blurts out of the blue "I want to marry her"

"Then do it" Said a voice. This startled Kristoff and literally have him trip over his own feet. He then look up and saw "Olaf?!"

"Yep."" Came the giggling snowman's reply "Now what's with you wanting to marry Anna?"

"I really love her. We have been dating for good amount of time and I just want to take our relationship to the next level but..." Kristoff's voice trailed off.

"Then what's stopping you?" Olaf question him.

"Her sister, Elsa. You know the Snow Queen of Arendelle? Anna told me the story about what happening when Hans try to marry her and how that went down. And I really don't look forward to be the sculpture that Elsa will have a water fountain coming out of me" Kristoff joked lightly. "What should I do?"

Olaf scratch his chin as he began to ponder on this "Well, since I'm a love expert, I can give you this. If you love Anna so much you wouldn't let a thing come between that not even Elsa. But talk to Elsa about it first. Get her to understand how nice of a guy you could be for Anna and how you would put your life on the line for her and give her anything her heart desire. I guaranteed that Elsa will bless your marriage. Also, you know Anna will not refuse an offer like that! She will burn this whole land down if she wouldn't get that offer. Literally" Olaf cheerfully.

Kristoff couldn't believe that it was Olaf saying this to him! Guess he really is a love expert. Kristoff smile "Thanks Olaf. Now I only have to one thing to do and that is to face my fear"

"What is that?" Olaf asked "Hair loss? Ana not wanting to marry you? Ohh! Marshmallow's fingernails?! They really are huge and pointy I have to tell you. Getting impale by those are not fun" Kristoff crack a smile at the clueless snowman and shook his head "No. Elsa"

"Oh frostbite! I was going to say that next!" Olaf said as he frail his arms up. Suddenly, one broke off from his body. The two guys stare at the arm which was trying to crawl away. "I meant to do that"

Kristoff chuckled at the little snowman. He then went over to get his arm and put it back to his body then pat him on the head.

"Sure you were buddy, sure you were"

**FROZEN EVER AFTER**

Not too far nor long, Rumpelstiltskin was walking around the Castle as well. Looking for something important. Actually, someone.

"Now where is the Snow Queen?" Rumpelstiltskin said in irritation. He had walked for an hour and still no sight of the Snow Queen. Minute he turn the corner, a person crash right into him, knocking him down to the ground hard!

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Rumplestiltskin barked.

When he look up, he saw a woman staring in concern for him. She then help him up while saying "Oh my apologies. I didn't see you there. I'm not very use to see short men well expect the Duke"

Rumplestiltskin eyed the woman. Her blonde hair flow freely in the wind. Her blue eyes looks so calm as an ocean, and she wore an icy dress-Wait ice?

"Who are you exactly?" Rumplestiltskin ask intriguingly.

The woman look at him as if he was crazy before she said "Oh. I am Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle"

Rumplestiltskin felt his mouth drop. 'This was the Queen? She look so-'

"And you are?" Elsa asked with curiosity, getting the Duke completely out of his trance.

"The name's Rumpelstiltskin" He said as he put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Rumpleskin" Elsa said as she shook his hand.

"It's Rumplelstiltskin" Rumplestiltskin said as he withdrew his hand.

"Oh sorry about that. I just never heard of a name like yours before" Elsa said embarrassingly as she put her hand behind her head.

"Yes I'm very original"

Elsa nodded in agreement and the two fell into an awkward silence. Elsa decided to break to silence by saying

"Well then Rumpleskin. Sorry again for running into you like this. Maybe I might see you again."

Just as he was about to correct her about his name, Elsa quickly headed back to the Castle. Rumpelstiltskin watch the young Queen run off. He then did a mischievous smile as he said

"Oh believe me. We will Queen Elsa. We will"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm? I wonder what Rumpelstiltskin means when he said that? Do you think he have something in store for Elsa? Let me know through the review. P.S. Those three kids will be significant to Elsa later on. I hope you like :D Also, what do you guys think of Elsa's nickname for Rumpelstiltskin<strong>


End file.
